Telekinesis
Telekinesis es una habilidad de las brujas para mover objetos con su mente a través de la fuerza de la voluntad. Las brujas comúnmente usan este poder para traerles objetos o generar una fuerza de conmoción para alejar a las personas. Los usuarios más hábiles pueden usar este poder para romper huesos y cuellos con facilidad o infligir heridas a sus víctimas. Este poder comúnmente se realiza de forma no verbal, ya sea canalizado a través de los ojos o, más frecuentemente, las manos para mover el objetivo en la dirección deseada. Este poder también se puede activar a través de un hechizo, evocado a través del término latino "Motus". A través de The Vampire Diaries Bonnie Bennett Bonnie ha utilizado este poder mediante hazañas tan pequeñas como levantar objetos pequeños en el aire para empujar a la fuerza a la gente lejos de ella sin hacer contacto físico. Sin que ella lo supiera, ella usó por primera vez este poder para hacer que el agua, durante el lavado de autos, 'explotara' y salpicara Tiki, en You're Undead to Me. Su primera demostración activa de este poder fue para su amiga Elena en 162 Velas, cuando se reveló como una bruja. Ella demostró sus poderes levantando docenas de plumas de una almohada en el aire. Ella también revela que su Grams había estado enseñando su magia. En Isobel, Damon, no confiando en las habilidades de Bonnie (para eliminar el hechizo en el Dispositivo Gilbert) demuestra su poder concentrándose en un libro nombrado, sugerido por Damon y arrojándolo telequinéticamente a él fuera de la estantería. En el Día del Fundador, Bonnie falsifica la eliminación del hechizo en el dispositivo Gilbert flotando la pieza de escanda en el aire, provocando que el fuego arda y las luces parpadeen. En The Return usó este poder para abrir las puertas de Lockwood Mansion cuando Katherine Pierce trató de alimentarse de ella. Una vez que las puertas se abrieron, se vio obligada a detenerse a riesgo de exponerse como vampiro a los invitados en el velatorio. En Know Thy Enemy, aunque molesto por el papel que desempeñó Damon en la transición de Caroline, usó la forma no verbal de este poder para encender una manguera de agua para que pudiera usar el agua como un catalizador mágico para prender fuego a Damon. En Know Thy Enemy, mientras se concentraba en el grimorio que contenía el hechizo para aprovechar el poder de una bruja fallecida, hizo que el libro saliera telequinéticamente de la estantería. En The Last Dance, ella usó este poder varias veces; ella le demuestra su poder a Damon, usando el poder de la magia enjaezada de las brujas muertas para arrojarlo al suelo y también para proteger a Elena y a ella de Klaus. Klaus, revela que estaba poseyendo el cuerpo de Alaric Saltzman y estaba allí para matarla y avanzar sobre ellos a pesar de que ella lo arroja al otro lado del pasillo con su poder no verbal; mientras corren, ella telequinéticamente cierra dos puertas, intentando comprar más tiempo mientras escapan. Poco después, ella intentó herir a Klaus, usando este poder para romperle la muñeca, haciéndole soltar el cuchillo que sostenía. Ella continúa rompiéndole el hombro y la pierna, obligándolo a caer al suelo, aunque el hechizo de protección es fuerte y el suyo está tratando de levantarse. Stefan y Elena corren hacia ella, aunque ella les bloquea el camino, cerrando mágicamente las puertas, bloqueando la entrada a la habitación mientras ella usa lo último de ella, aparentemente muriendo en el proceso. Klaus escapa, habiendo derrotado a la bruja. Bonnie usualmente activa este poder levantando su brazo o sus manos hacia el objeto que desea mover y luego lo mueve en la dirección en que desea que vaya el objeto, pero también ha usado sus ojos y su mente en solitario. En Disturbing Behavior, The Darkness como Anna lo describe, incendia un montón de Grimoires, uno de los cuales estaba en el regazo de Jeremy. Bonnie rápidamente empuja telequinéticamente el libro en llamas de su regazo y usa su magia para apagar las llamas. En la sexta temporada, cuando recuperó sus poderes, comenzó a usar su telequinesis en forma de un hechizo verbal, y generalmente lo realizaba empujando su brazo hacia el objeto o la persona que pretendía mover y cantando "¡Motus!" para completar el hechizo ella es la primera en usar una forma verbal del poder básico. En El mundo se volvió y me dejó aquí, Bonnie usa el hechizo Motus para lanzar una hacha en el pecho de Kai. Más tarde, ella telequinéticamente arroja a Kai fuera de Damon, luego tira de Damon al centro del lugar donde podría viajar entre los mundos y lo envió de regreso al plano mortal. En The Downward Spiral, ella telequinéticamente abre una puerta después de enfrentarse a un Kai "cambiado" en una fiesta. Momentos antes, ella le dijo que si lo volvía a ver, le derretiría la cara. Más tarde, Damon se enfrenta a ella de nuevo, sin Kai. Ella está furiosa con él y procede a mostrarle físicamente el dolor que Kai le causó en el mundo de la prisión. Ella mostró su mano hacia afuera, replicando la herida y el dolor de una flecha que estaba allí para presenciar. Ella continúa, gesticulando sus manos como si estuviera retorciendo algo haciendo que Damon sea telequinéticamente estrangulado. Finalmente, ella repitió el primer gesto, replicando la última herida de arma blanca antes de que Kai se liberara. Ella le dice a Damon que deseaba poder mostrarle el dolor que sentía cuando estaba sola, pero no podía. Durante esta instancia, este es el uso más devastador de su poder telequinético realzado por sus emociones, solo visto por algunas otras brujas. En Because, Bonnie usa el hechizo verbal de Motus para alejar a Damon de ella cuando intenta destruir el ascendente del mundo de prisión de 1903. En I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Bonnie usa el poder básico para cumplir el último favor de Elena y le pregunta: "¿Puedes hacerlo una última vez?" mientras ella la visitaba en su mente; para levitar las plumas en su almohada, una última vez. En Postcards from the Edge, intenta usar el hechizo Motus para obligar a Rayna Cruz a alejarse de ella, aunque rápidamente descubre que es inmune a la magia (que la afecta directamente). En I Would For You, Bonnie utiliza telequinesis no verbal para agarrar mágicamente una hoja de bisturí para mostrarle a Damon que se había recuperado. En Kill 'Em All Bonnie utiliza el hechizo Motus de manera única para hacer que un pequeño fuego se extinga mientras también aprendía que los efectos de la píldora mágica de supresión habían desaparecido, haciendo que la Armería la rastreara. Emily Bennett Solo se ha visto a Emily usar esta habilidad mientras posee a su descendiente Bonnie en History Repeating, por lo que se desconoce si aprovechó los poderes de Bonnie, utilizó los suyos o ambos. Es más probable que Emily no usara los poderes de Bonnie ya que, mientras estaba poseída, Bonnie realizó una magia más poderosa de lo que había hecho hasta ese momento, y no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para producir una magia tan poderosa nuevamente por algún tiempo. Ella usó esta habilidad dos veces: para cerrar y cerrar todas las puertas después de que ella entró al baño, y para enviar a Damon volando a la rama de un árbol cuando él trató de atacarla. En Know Thy Enemy, se supone por el comentario de Damon ("Atorníllate también, Emily"), que Emily telequinéticamente cerró la puerta de la vieja casa de brujas en su rostro después de que ella deletreó su anillo de luz del día. Luka Martin En Katerina, Luka le revela a Bonnie que él también es una bruja. Lo hace vertiendo sal sobre la mesa y utilizando este poder básico para levitar la sal. Jonas Martin Jonas usó este poder varias veces durante su carrera en el programa. La época más notable fue en The Dinner Party cuando irrumpió en la casa de Gilbert y atrapó a Jeremy Gilbert contra la pared con sus poderes, le arrebató la magia de Bonnie y luego se marchó antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él telequinéticamente. Activó este poder al extender sus dedos hacia adelante y arrojó su brazo hacia Jeremy antes de irse volando hacia la pared. Era bastante hábil en el uso de este poder, ya que era capaz de mantener a Jeremy pegado a la pared mientras mantenía la mayor parte de su concentración en quitarle los poderes a Bonnie. Más tarde en The House Guest, usa este poder para romper las luces en Mystic Grill, tratando de obligar a Bonnie a darle a Elena. También haría explotar las botellas de licor para que mágicamente pudiera encender el alcohol. Maddox Maddox usó este poder bastante durante su alineación con Klaus. La época más notable fue cuando Carol Lockwood se vio obligada a llamar a su hijo; después de que ella le preguntó "¿Por qué dije eso?", él respondió: "Porque has tenido una caída terrible". Luego usó sus poderes telequinéticos para empujarla sobre la barandilla para que se cayera y terminara en el hospital, lo cual podría usar para atraer exitosamente a su hijo lobo Tyler al pueblo para que Klaus lo usara en el sacrificio. Maddox activó este poder extendiendo sus dedos y empujando su mano hacia la cabeza de Carol. Luego se fue volando al suelo. Más tarde usaría este poder sobre Damon para deshacerse de él poco antes de su fallecimiento. Greta Martin Greta usó este poder una vez durante el ritual de sacrificio de Klaus en The Sun Also Rises. Lo usó para separar a Elena y Jenna Sommers arrojando a Elena por el aire para poder atraparlas en los enormes anillos de fuego y alimentar a Jenna con su sangre para completar su transición. Ella activó este poder de manera similar cuando activó su piroquinesis, extendió los dedos y alejó a Elena de ella. Elena luego se fue volando por el aire y aterrizó en el terreno áspero justo como Greta había querido. Esther Mikaelson En Do not Go Gentle, Esther usó este poder para forzar una gran herida en la palma de Elena y tomó con fuerza su sangre para terminar su hechizo y convertir a Alaric en un Vampiro original mejorado. Poco después, se vio a Esther usando la forma básica de telequinesis cuando controlaba los movimientos de las armas de Jeremy y Matt, obligando al arma y la ballesta a enfrentarse entre sí. Fue detenida cuando un Alaric en transición la apuñaló en la espalda. Qetsiyah En Original Sin, Damon la atacó, aunque ella estaba a punto de someterlo rápidamente con un hechizo de infligir dolor. Después de lo cual ella telequinéticamente lo arroja a través de la habitación antes de desaparecer de la cabina. En La muerte y la doncella, se encontraría con Silas después de que detuviera su ritual de Transferencia de anclaje. Ella procedió a lanzarle lentes telequinéticamente, aunque él fácilmente las evitó. Sobre el vaso final, él lo atrapó y lo tiró hacia ella, distrayéndola (como ella lo perdió) para ser apuñalado con una barra de hierro. Silas Después de haberse curado de la inmortalidad, Silas, en Handle with Care, utilizó la forma básica no verbal de este poder para abrir telequinéticamente las cortinas de la sala de estar de Salvatore Boarding. A partir de entonces, forzó la ballesta que Jeremy estaba sosteniendo para disparar, golpeando a Elena en la pierna. Cuando lo presionaron, afirmó que el siguiente la golpearía en el corazón. En La muerte y la doncella, volvería a usar la forma básica de este poder para atravesar el hombro de Qetsiyah con una chimenea de hierro. Luke Parker y Olivia Parker Como brujas poderosas del Aquelarre Géminis que han sido entrenados en brujería desde niños pequeños, tanto Liv como Luke han sido vistos usando telequinesis, teniendo un control altamente avanzado y precisión que muchas brujas carecen. En Rescue Me, utilizó el hechizo de Motus para arrojar a Tyler, un híbrido, junto con todos los muebles a su alrededor, al otro lado de la habitación después de que la confrontara con respecto a la conversación con Jeremy y la refiriera a ella como una "bruja novata". Más tarde emboscó a Elena en la escuela, donde telequinéticamente la arrojó contra una pared y, al mismo tiempo, envió restos de madera a la pared para inmovilizarla allí por los bíceps sin ningún esfuerzo. Luke, tratando de rescatarla de Damon, fue emboscado por Jeremy, Matt y Tyler. Tyler tuvo una velocidad increíble sobre Luke y fue capaz de evitar que usara el conjuro verbal para detenerlos.